


Мечта

by Lomion



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomion/pseuds/Lomion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Энджил правильно его описал однажды, – неугомонный щенок, суетливый, громкий, только что хвостиком не виляет. Но его улыбка, искренность… в общем, я пропал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечта

Звонок телефона отвлекает меня от проверки оружия. Я откладываю ствол, чтобы посмотреть на дисплей.  
«Вызывает Зак Фэйр…»  
\- Черт! – собираюсь с мыслями и отвечаю: – Ценг, слушаю.  
\- Привет… - голос какой-то усталый, это не похоже на него. – Я тут, в «Легенде». Ты уже знаешь?  
\- О чем?  
\- Энджил… - вздыхает в трубку. – И даже поговорить не с кем.  
\- Давно ты там?  
\- Не знаю. Часа два, три… спроси, что полегче.  
\- Скоро буду. Никуда не уходи.

Вешаю трубку. «Черт! Черт!!» Впрочем, все как обычно. Он звонит, а я бегу туда, где он в очередной раз столкнулся с трудностями, будь то задание или, как сейчас, необходимость выговориться.  
Он наивен и добр. Мне не хватает смелости признаться, что за всеми моими действиями скрывается нечто большее, нежели простое дружеское участие. Я однажды очень ярко представил себе реакцию на мое откровение и именно поэтому промолчу. В очередной раз.

Энджил правильно описал его однажды – неугомонный щенок, суетливый, громкий, только что хвостиком не виляет. Но его улыбка, искренность… в общем, я пропал. Уже в самую первую нашу встречу, когда он посмотрел на меня своими невозможно-голубыми глазами, а потом улыбнулся.

Затем Зак впервые позвонил. Мы только что вернулись из Вутая. Он – победитель, и я – человек, который зачищает территорию после того, как по ней прошли СОЛДАТЫ.  
Ему невдомек, что моя работа позволяет им оставаться героями, за которыми не тянется кровавый след из трупов поверженных врагов. Я – стервятник Шинры, никак иначе мою работу не описать. Он сказал мне тогда: «Эй, Ценг, пошли в «Легенду». Я праздную. Уж в этот раз у меня получится, и они признают, что я достоин звания Первого».

Помню, он тогда смеялся как ребенок и пытался заставить меня выпить с ним на брудершафт. Я поддался. Не люблю алкоголь, но мне тогда захотелось быть к нему ближе. Ближе настолько, чтобы получить возможность обнять, после того как мы опрокинем в себя обжигающий напиток.

Но его надежды не оправдались. Слава вновь досталась Сейфероту, а меня ждал пропущенный вызов и письмо в почте, сообщающее, что Зак Фэйр хочет поговорить.  
«Нет, ты представляешь?! – возмущался он, активно жестикулируя. – Обо мне в отчете ни слова! А ведь это я практически в одиночку взял резиденцию и главный штаб. Энджил только чуть-чуть помог. А герой у них снова Сейферот! И почему, черт подери, мне никак не дают звание?! Ценг, как думаешь?»

Я подумал тогда, что герой – не звание. Нет, это нечто большее, чем просто СОЛДАТ первого класса. Но ему не сказал. Он искренне верит, что став Первым тут же получит славу, признание и толпы поклонников. Положа руку на сердце, я даже боюсь, что однажды его признают, ведь это будет означать, что мои и без того призрачные шансы растают совсем.  
Привычным движением вкладываю пистолет в кобуру, оправляю пиджак и выхожу из дома. До «Легенды» десять минут пешком. Стоит немного восстановить мою невозмутимость, прежде чем Зак бросится ко мне с дружескими объятиями и с порога начнет расспрашивать, что новенького и почему я опять такой серьезный. Ему ведь не объяснишь, что все это из-за него. Потому что боюсь сделать что-то, что даст ему возможность догадаться о моих чувствах. Догадаться и больше никогда не иметь со мной ничего общего.

Вхожу в полумрак бара, оглядываюсь. Его я вижу сразу. Уверен, будь передо мной многотысячная толпа, я бы и в ней сразу увидел его. Он сидит, уставившись на почти пустую бутылку виски, рядом с которой ютятся два чистых стакана. В голове рождается опасение, затем оно подтверждается. Уничтожением алкоголя он занимается давно и весьма успешно. Пока я иду к столику в дальнем углу зала, он берет бутылку и приникает к горлышку, делая пару глотков. И кашляет, естественно.

\- Ты игнорируешь бокалы? Или уже пьян настолько, что не видишь ни одного на столе? – осведомляюсь я, присаживаясь напротив.  
\- Игнорирую, - тихо отвечает он, а затем поднимает взгляд на меня.  
\- Зак, что произошло? Впервые вижу тебя в таком состоянии.  
Ухмыляется. Правильно, почему бы не скорчить гримасу, вместо того, чтобы по-человечески объяснить причины этой импровизированной попойки?  
\- Наверное, потому, что я впервые в таком состоянии, – пододвигает оба бокала к себе, наполняет и протягивает один мне. Я беру предложенный напиток, и наши пальцы касаются друг друга на холодном стекле.  
\- Сегодня я впервые оплакиваю мечту, Ценг, - он делает глоток, после чего продолжает. – Впрочем, и саму ее возможность стать действительностью, я, наверное, придумал… Все надеялся... Считал, что сравнявшись с ним в силе, стану заметнее. И отказывался признать очевидное.

Еще один вздох. Стоп! С ним?

\- Он был прав, Ценг, мне нужно повзрослеть. Что ж, у него получилось сделать меня старше.  
\- Да в чем дело, Зак, толком объясни?  
\- Энджил. Он ушел к Генезису. Предал Шинру, только чтобы быть рядом. И знаешь, Ценг, предложи он пойти с ним, я бы пошел…  
Вот значит как… Хочется дать себе по голове чем-то тяжелым или пустить пулю куда-нибудь под подбородок. Выходит, я точно так же как и он отказывался видеть и признаваться себе, что объект моих душевных переживаний испытывает чувства к другому. Поздравляю, Ценг, ты слепоглухонемой. Ты думал, он не понимает всего, что творит, когда приобнимает и шепчет что-то смешное на ухо? Черт! А выпить, действительно, не помешает…  
\- Что ты намерен делать теперь?  
\- Понятия не имею, - говорит он, откидываясь на стуле.

Молчание становится напряженным. Во мне сражаются двое: одна часть шепчет: «Не упусти момент, Ценг!» - а вторая предупреждает, что на руинах не построить ничего долговечного, что нужно сначала снести оставшееся, а новые отношения строить на прочном фундаменте из дружбы, не используя при этом отработанный «материал».  
\- Я… - была - не была, - я рад, что у тебя с ним ничего не получилось.  
Уф, сказал. Он ожидаемо смотрит на меня с осуждением. Да, перед тобой эгоистичная сволочь, Зак, приятно познакомиться. Я слишком долго мечтал прикоснуться к тебе, слишком ярко представлял, какова на вкус твоя кожа…  
\- Не надо так, - отвечаю на его невысказанный вопрос. – Я рад. Ты не замечаешь многого, не только привязанности Энджила.  
\- В самом деле? – вздыхает он и испытующе всматривается в мое лицо.  
И я делаю ошибку. Опускаю взгляд.

\- Вот так, значит? – он поднимается со своего места и, пошатнувшись, выбирается из-за стола. – Теперь мне все ясно. Я думал мы друзья, Ценг, а ты… Я ухожу, - заявляет он, нетвердой походкой направляясь к выходу.  
\- Зак, не веди себя как ребенок! Ты пьян, завтра ты пожалеешь о сказанном, - я вскакиваю, чтобы остановить его, не дать совершить ошибку. Ведь с ним сгинет моя надежда.  
\- Оставь меня, - говорит он холодно, выдергивая из захвата локоть, за который я успел его взять.   
Это неловкое движение дается ему с трудом. Я только сейчас понимаю, что на нас смотрят все посетители «Легенды», решившие в столь поздний час отдохнуть и расслабиться за бокальчиком горячительного. Надо уходить. Увести его, ведь с таким трудом завоеванная репутация может быть разрушена даже малейшим скандалом. Он ведь хочет быть Героем.

Шепчу:  
\- Зак, я все тебе объясню, пойдем…  
\- Никуда я с тобой не пойду! – выдает он и демонстративно отворачивается. Что за детский сад!  
Черт, а он порядком набрался. Сколько же он здесь сидит? Подозреваю, что бутылка была полной, а сейчас виски едва покрывает дно.  
\- Прости, Зак… - тихонько говорю я и выверенным движением ладони наношу удар в основание шеи с целью вырубить и доставить до дома.  
Он обмякает и почти падает, я едва успеваю поймать безвольное тело, обхватив руками. Тяжелый, зараза.

\- Господа, мой друг слегка не рассчитал силы, прошу его извинить. Не будем вам больше мешать, - я произношу отповедь на автомате. Придумывание на ходу подобных отговорок – часть моей работы.  
Что ж, в этот раз мне придется спасти тебя не от внезапной атаки превосходящих сил противника, Зак, а от тебя самого. Пусть даже ценой нашей дружбы и моей мечты.

Я закидываю себе на плечо его руку, удобнее перехватив за талию. Меч, прикрепленный к спине, неприятно колет в бок при движении. Ну да ладно, переживу. Мы «выходим» из бара, и я задаюсь вопросом: куда теперь? Не возвращать же его в казарму, проблем наутро не оберется. Соберись, Ценг, придется вести его к себе. Пусть он сладко выспится в твоей кровати, и плевать, что ты потом не сможешь на нее даже смотреть спокойно.  
Когда мы пересекаем порог квартиры, ко мне возвращается уверенность. Я на своей территории. Неуклюже снимаю с него меч и защитные щитки. Ремешки на груди туго затянуты, и я ощущаю, как он облегченно вздыхает, когда стискивающие его фиксаторы ослабевают. Дышит ровно, только между бровей залегла едва заметная морщинка.

Снимаю с него обувь, укладываю, а сам сажусь рядом. Прядь волос упала на лицо. Отвожу ее кончиками пальцев и не могу отказать себе в возможности прикоснуться. Провожу по скуле, уголку рта, дотрагиваюсь до соблазнительной нижней губы и подбородка, на котором уже пробивается щетина. Черт, я завидую Энджилу.

Спи, Зак. Завтра, если ты будешь помнить сегодняшний инцидент, мы попрощаемся. Ты справедливо обвинишь меня в эгоизме и мелочности, я столь же справедливо обижусь, чтобы не портить свой имидж. И больше не будет ночных звонков и подробных писем с последними новостями и обсуждением несправедливости управления Шинры. Не будет милых посиделок в «Легенде» и твоего шепота мне на ухо, когда ты, в разгар общего разговора, хочешь прокомментировать что-то лишь для меня.

Моя мечта о тебе на проверку оказалась столь же несбыточна, как и твое желание быть с Энджилом. Наверное, это наша судьба, Зак. Только ты никогда не будешь один. Я продолжу следить за тобой, пусть и без твоего ведома. Ведь мне необходимо знать, что с тобой все хорошо, щеночек-Зак. Ты предан своим мечтам, пусть какие-то из них и недостижимы. Но кое-что вполне реально, и я добьюсь того, чтобы ты стал Героем.

Он ворочается, а я забираю с кровати подушку и иду к дивану. Снимаю пиджак, небрежно бросив его на спинку кресла, ослабляю галстук и закатываю рукава рубашки. Что ж, нужно лечь и уснуть. Только вот как, если рядом в твоей собственной кровати сопит предел мечтаний? Остается только заставить себя. Смотрю в потолок, представляя, что разбираю пистолет: извлечь магазин, отделить затвор от рамы, снять возвратную пружину…  
Не знаю, сколько проходит времени, когда я, уже почти погрузившись в сон, слышу скрип кровати. Поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на причину беспокойства, и ловлю его взгляд.

\- Давно, Ценг? – тихо спрашивает он. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, к чему этот вопрос.  
\- Всегда, Зак.  
Он молчит, словно хочет что-то сказать, и почти уже решается, но, осекшись, говорит совсем другое:  
\- Тебе, наверное, неудобно на диване, давай, там лягу я?  
\- Спи, все в порядке.  
Он замолкает, а я понимаю, что, даже в очередной раз разобрав в уме оружие, уснуть уже не смогу.  
\- У тебя есть в доме кофе, Ценг?  
\- Есть.  
Какой-то бессмысленный разговор.   
\- Я бы выпил…

Поднимаюсь, устало потирая затекшую шею, и иду в кухню. Сварить кофе в два часа ночи, что может быть проще?  
Когда я возвращаюсь в комнату, он сидит на моем диване, обхватив руками подушку. Устанавливаю две чашки на журнальный столик и собираюсь опуститься в кресло, но Зак хватает меня за руку и произносит:  
\- Лучше рядом со мной.  
Безропотно повинуюсь и тянусь за кофе.  
\- Подожди.  
Я смотрю в пол, старательно пытаясь не показать, насколько волнует меня его прикосновение. Черт, ведь я на своей территории, к чему эта робость? Теряешь хватку, Ценг.  
\- Я, может быть, и не думал об этом, но… Поцелуй меня.  
Поднимаю на него взгляд.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты прав, я многого не замечал. Но сейчас… поцелуй меня. Я хочу проверить…  
И я поддаюсь.  
Его губы нежны именно так, как мне и мечталось, а дыхание горячее и влажное. Целую неистово, словно только так, с его губами на моих, я могу по настоящему жить. Наверное, мне не стоит обманывать себя, я жаждал этого больше всего на свете… но еще я понимаю, что это все-таки сон. Только во сне он всегда отвечал на мои поцелуи.

***

Реальный мир вырывает меня из сна звонком будильника. Шея затекла, сверху что-то непривычно давит. Зеваю, жмурюсь и пытаюсь поднять руку, но встречаю какое-то препятствие. Этот факт заставляет меня открыть глаза.  
Он спит на моей груди, обняв меня. На умиротворенном лице едва заметная улыбка.

Значит, все случившееся сегодняшней ночью мне не приснилось?! Облегченно выдыхаю и провожу ладонью по его голове. Что будет, когда ты проснешься, Зак? Я не хочу об этом думать. Только лелею надежду, что теперь моя мечта будет всегда со мной. А сейчас я не буду вставать, не хочу тебя тревожить. Поспи еще немного, щеночек, и, может быть, во сне тебе удастся осуществить свою мечту, как удалось мне. А когда ты добьешься желаемого там, я сделаю так, чтобы все вышло и здесь.   
Потому что теперь я знаю, как бывает счастлив человек, мечта которого становится реальностью.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на фест Halloween Party на Домиане (2011). Команда Family N.  
> 12 день – Яой (мини / миди / макси)  
> Тема: 24. Херт-комфорт


End file.
